survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Make an Alliance for Dummies
How to Make an Alliance for Dummies is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances. Story Introduction Welcome to Kiribati. One of the most remote island nations on the planet, Kiribati is a tropical paradise thousands of miles from the nearest continent. 33 islands, spread over 3.5 million square kilometres of ocean. This season, these islands will be location of the second chance for three tribes of returning players. All of these people have played Survivor once before, none of them have won. They were voted back into the game by fans of the show, and they’re here to make things right. To make things harder than ever, this season we will have a record twenty-one players in this game. That’s twenty-one people fighting to make the most of their second chance. 39 DAYS! 21 PEOPLE! ONE SURVIVOR! Day 1 The three tribes of seven people all arrived together at the marooning, where they were given maps to the islands that will be their homes for the next 39 days. On the Tarawa tribe, who will always wear yellow, are Tucker from Survivor: Tuvalu, Rev from Survivor: The Atacama Desert, Pory from Survivor: Madagascar, Maddie from Survivor: Haiti, Brayth from Survivor: Madagascar, Jamal from Survivor: Haiti and Alex from Survivor: Japan. On the Vaiea tribe, who will always wear red, are Rapay from Survivor: Benin, Dani from Survivor: Haiti, Gabriella from Survivor: The Dinaric Alps, Hillary from Survivor: Zambia, Leo from Survivor: Reddit, Gruff from Survivor: The Atacama Desert and Ray from Survivor: Japan. And finally, on the Alofi tribe, who will always wear pink, are Dohrito from Survivor: Falkland Islands, Matthew from Survivor: Japan, Golden from Survivor: Haiti, Jake from Survivor: Grenada, Jacob from Survivor: Japan, Canadia from Survivor: The Atacama Desert and Andrew from Survivor: Haiti. As soon as Andrew gets to Alofi’s beach, he’s immediately thinking about his strategy for the game, picking out Jacob as a strategic threat straight away. He decides that he needs to work on relationships with people this time. Matthew likes Andrew off the bat, but also likes Jacob, so he decides that the three of them should work together. The first person to get things going on the Tarawa beach is Rev. Rev takes brings two one-on-one alliances to make a three-person alliance. The three people bonding on Vaiea are Gruff, Rapay and Leo. They all discover they have a lot in common with each other that brings them together straight away. Gruff and Leo make a close bond first. Then Leo finds out that Rapay is Jewish to solidify their bond. Rapay and Gruff then bond with each other over talking about Kanye. Rapay is happy to be in this trio early. Ray, however, doesn’t have such a positive attitude towards his tribemates, particularly Dani. Day 2 Canadia’s inactivity is making her the big target on Alofi, with people generally agreeing that she’ll be an easy vote. However, Jacob wants to take advantage of the situation and vote out Golden instead, so he tries reaching out to Canadia. Golden is being so unresponsive to Jacob because, instead of socializing, he’s dedicating his time in the game to finding the hidden immunity idol. He’s gone down the trail of clues, but is waiting for nightfall to actually get the idol itself. When night falls, and the tribe is asleep, Golden sneaks out of camp and finds the hidden immunity idol. On Tarawa, through their alliance with Rev, Brayth and Jamal actually make a solid strategic bond going forward in the game. They’re also starting to make relationships with Tucker and Maddie to take more control of the tribe. The one person on their tribe who isn’t in on the action is Pory. Pory’s attitude towards the game isn’t overwhelmingly positive. On Vaiea, Leo’s getting love not just from Gruff and Rapay, but from the rest of his tribe as well. Everyone wants to align with him. Unfortunately for Ray, the feeling is not mutual. Day 3 The first immunity challenge of Survivor: Kiribati is Flappy Fish. Pory dominates it for Tarawa, Rapay dominates it for Vaiea and Dohrito dominates it for Alofi. On Alofi most of the tribe contributes enough for them to come in an easy first position, though Canadia is clearly not pulling her weight. The battle for second is essentially a battle between Pory and Rapay, which Pory easily wins. That means that Vaiea have lost the first immunity challenge. As soon as the Vaiea tribe gets back to camp, Dani wants to target Ray or Gabriella. Ray for his social outcast status, Gabriella for her general sucking at challenges. Gruff feels like he’s getting on super well with Gabriella, so the target has to be Ray. Nobody remembers to tell Gabriella, so she’s feeling sort of on the outside of things. Leo’s also having a hard time connecting with Gabriella, which he finds weird. And Leo has some very interesting thoughts for Ray due to events that took place between them before the game began. Tribal Council